Current resource sharing techniques allow sharing based on temporal mutual exclusiveness; multiple operations are assigned to one resource, but at different clock cycles. Current techniques employ scheduling and/or binding to achieve this temporal mutual exclusiveness, and resource sharing happens across multi-cycles.